Goodnight Kiss
by Kirin Vlinder
Summary: Iceland can't go to sleep without a goodnight kiss. [HongIce]


**Summary:** Iceland can't go to sleep without a goodnight kiss.

 **Pairing(s):** HongIce.

 **Warning(s):** I don't know if _fluffy gay nations_ is a needed warning.

 **Notes:** Not beta-ed. Inspired by something I saw in dorkdenmark's blog on tumblr, about Iceland being a total baby and not being able to sleep without a good night kiss. My brain came up with a HongIce idea rather than an Anko Family idea, and who am I to go against my brain? Also, I think that I'm going to dedicate this to Ame because, as I have already told them, my love towards this ship blossomed thanks to them -insert flowers and hearts here-. And I like to dedicate things, heh~

Iceland is _Emil_

Hong Kong is _Leon_

* * *

This isn't the first time that Emil gets to sleep in Leon's room, but it is the first time that he stays the night. Before this, he had only slept quick naps during the day, nothing longer than half an hour or forty minutes, as the Icelander isn't a person who sleeps long during the day.

This occasion, however, is different. After being invited to stay for dinner by Leon's older sister, Mei, Leon told him he could also stay for the night, as he had a mattress they could lay on the floor for him to sleep on. "Though I wouldn't mind you sleeping with me," the Cantonese had added with a wink, earning a smack on the head that made him laugh softly. Emil only needed to give his older brother a quick call telling him that he wouldn't be going back home that night, before going to bed.

Now, lying on the spare mattress in Leon's room, Emil stares at the ceiling without really registering what he's seeing. He can't get his mind to rest, no matter how much he needs it or how uninteresting the white painting is. He has already tried counting puffins, thinking about something boring, reading a book chapter on his phone, and when nothing worked he just turned and tossed around trying to find a comfortable position, but only managed to wrap the sheets around his legs.

Emil huffs, turning around once more and slipping one hand under the pillow. He's facing Leon now, and even if his friend is over the bed and he himself is lying almost at floor level, the angle allows him to see Leon well enough. He stares at him with half lidded eyes, taking in his relaxed features, the way his face is softly illuminated by the scarce light that comes from the street, getting in through the slits in the blinds of the window. He focuses on his parted lips, his chin, his jaw, then going to the hand that is resting over the pillow and near his face, eyes traveling across the slightly tanned skin and taking in the silhouettes of Leon's arm muscles. He is not as muscular as Matthias is, but he's strong enough to pick him up. The silver haired boy knows that, his friend has done it a few times by now, some in the middle of the school.

He finds himself wondering which is Leon's default position to sleep. When they turned off the lights, he was lying on his back; now, however, he's on his side, having changed his position about ten minutes ago. He's been watching him since then, thinking about all kind of things involving the Cantonese.

Suddenly noticing what he's doing, Emil presses his face into the pillow and groans, wanting to hit himself on the head. He shouldn't be watching his friend sleep, nor wondering about his sleeping habits, much less imagining how it would be to sleep with him, asking himself if it would be too bad to just get in his bed right now. Maybe his warmness would help him sleep.

"That's just creepy, Emil," he tells himself in a whisper, rubbing his face with his left hand.

"I wasn't, like, sleeping, so it's not creepy that you were watching me, don't worry," another voice joins him, startling him a little. When the Icelander looks up, golden eyes return his gaze. Leon looks a little tired and half asleep, and he yawns like he's trying to get the drowsiness out of his system.

"I-I wasn't—! Since when are you awake?" Emil demands, knowing that simply denying it won't be enough to fool his friend, so he'd better try and change the topic.

"Since about, like, ten minutes ago. I half woke up, but you kept moving and turning and huffing and I couldn't sleep again," he explains, and even if he doesn't sound bothered or angry about not being able to sleep because of him, Emil still feels a little guilty and mutters a soft 'sorry'. "Don't," Leon immediately answers, already accustomed to his friend's constant apologies. He yawns again, covering his mouth with the back of his right hand, "Something bothering you, Ice?" the Cantonese asks softly, letting his hand rest over the mattress again, eyes never leaving Emil's as he speaks.

Upon hearing the question, Emil is the one to look somewhere else.

"… no. Just insomnia. Don't worry," he replies after a little thinking, sounding too stiff and unsure on Leon's ears. Emil steals a quick glance to see if his lie worked, and Leon arches an eyebrow at him. He's not buying it.

"You know you're, like, terrible at lying. I don't know why you keep trying," pretty forward, Leon talks softly but not whispering. Emil presses his lips together for a second, not looking at his friend, and shifts nervously. "Hey, if you need to go to the bathroom you don't have to ask," the Icelander can hear the hint of a smile in Leon's voice, and he knows he's joking to make him relax. Plus, he's not exaggerating when he implies that Emil always asks when he wants to use the bathroom. Either way, the silver-haired teen takes his pillow and throws it at his host, making him laugh.

"It's not that, either," he protests.

Leon looks at him and a tiny smile appears on his lips, a mischievous spark on his eyes.

"You're so cute when you pout like that," he murmurs in an intimate tone. Teasing Emil is one of his most enjoyed hobbies.

"Sh-shut up, I'm not pouting," he growls, making an effort to not pout again.

"Whatever you say, darling," his sing-song voice irritates Emil, but he says nothing, instead taking the pillow that Leon is handing back at him.

A small silence settles between them as Emil puts the pillow where it belongs, resting his head on it once more. Then he looks at Leon again, noticing that he's staring at him.

"What?"

"I was just wondering if you were going to, like, tell me what's happening," he insists. Emil growls. "Come on, Ice, I'm like, your best friend. If you can't tell me what's bothering you, then who are you going to tell?"

It's not a question that requires an answer, and Emil knows it, but he gives one nonetheless.

"Michelle," the name leaves his lips without a second thought, simply because he wants to prove Leon wrong; he does have someone else to tell things to. Michelle is his best friend, besides the Cantonese, and they have around the same closeness that he and Leon have.

"Well, Mich is not here right now, and I'd like to see you trying to wake her up at three in the morning," Leon retorts, leaving Emil with the bitter taste of having to shut up and swallow his words because his friend is damn right. Michelle is the heaviest sleeper he knows, and that's saying something if he remembers Tino. "That leaves you stuck with me, Ice. So you better start talking so we can, like, get some sleep before dawn."

Another silence. Emil looks at Leon, then at the floor, and then at the ceiling. Should he? He thinks he knows what's happening to him, but he's not so sure if it would be a good idea to confess the nature of his problem. He would be giving Leon yet another thing to tease him about, and he already has too much teasing material for Emil's liking. The Icelander steals another glance at Leon, seeing that he hasn't stopped looking at him, and sighs.

"… only if you… i-if you promise not to laugh," he whispers, tucking some strands of silver hair behind his ear in a nervous fashion. If he's telling Leon, first he needs him to swear he's not going to mock him for it. It's really stupid if he thinks of it, and he deeply doubts his friend will be able to help him with it, but on the other hand he probably won't shut up until he knows, so Emil thinks it's better to make it quick.

Leon nods, producing a soft humming from his throat in a way of agreeing, but then Emil sends him a distrustful look and he sighs, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Emil Steilsson, my cute, dear, beloved best friend, I promise I won't laugh at you for whatever ridiculous reason you have to not be, like, sleeping," he half jokes, propping himself on his elbow so he can rest his cheek on his hand, "Now spit it out, Ice, I'm like, sleepy here."

Emil huffs, trying to cover himself with the sheets as much as possible, in a way of hiding from the embarrassment of what he's about to confess.

"I told you to go back to sleep, didn't I?" he mutters, turning so he's lying on his back rather than on his side. However, it makes him feel too exposed, so he goes back to his previous position before speaking again, "I… well, I… y-you know how Lukas always insists on giving me a good night kiss every night…" he stutters a little, voice soft and half hoping Leon won't hear him.

The Cantonese nods at his friend's words, expecting some kind of explanation or further clarification. When Emil doesn't go on for some seconds, Leon opens his mouth to ask what's the matter with that good night kiss thing, when suddenly something clicks inside his head. His eyes widen a little, and he closes his mouth when he realizes he left it open. No way. Could it be…?

"… Ice," when he calls his name, Emil notices his voice is tainted with incredulity, "are you saying that…" he trails off, still not believing it. Apparently, he doesn't have Emil listed on his phone as 'Ice Ice _Baby_ ' for nothing. A silent second goes by before the next words slip from Leon's mouth, "… you need a god night kiss or you won't be able to, like, sleep?"

Emil's reaction to that question is, without a doubt, one of the cutest Leon has ever got from him. Right in the middle of the sentence, when he already knows that he's been found out, the teen jumps slightly on his place, shoulders going up and head down like he's trying to make himself as small as possible. He doesn't look at Leon, quite the contrary in fact, as he avoids eye contact at all costs. Even with the soft lighting, Leon can see that the gentle blush that was already in his friend's face is now starting to darken.

"I-I know it's stupid, I just—! Lukas does it e-every night whether I like it or not, and I-I… I suppose… i-it just became a habit and I didn't notice," stuttering once again, he tries to explain so he doesn't look as pathetic as he feels. That's when Leon's mouth twitches, shoulders shaking the smallest bit with restrained laughter. And even if he's used to hiding his emotions and keeping a poker face most of the time, he can't hold it anymore and starts laughing. It's a soft laugh, but clear and happy, and Emil wants to be angry but at the same time he enjoys hearing him laugh like that, and in the end he can only manage to be mildly offended and totally embarrassed.

"God, Ice, you're… you're adorable," Leon whispers, and that only adds temperature to the Icelander's flushed cheeks.

"Shut it, Wang," comes the automatic reply, with the boy turning around to give his back to Leon, trying to cover up the fact that he's blushing like mad. Now he wishes he had never confessed what was bothering him in the first place.

A couple of minutes pass, Leon's laugh dying, and Emil is waiting for him to talk again, maybe apologize and try to convince him to look at him again. When he doesn't, the Icelandic boy gives in to his curiosity and carefully turns his head to peek from over his shoulder. His lavender eyes widen when he sees the Cantonese still looking directly at him, golden eyes glistening in the poor lighting, cheek yet to be removed from the palm of his hand. A knowing smile forms in Leon's lips when their eyes meet, and Emil turns around once again; he didn't want to be seen searching for Leon, he is supposed to be mad at him.

"You, like, want me to give you your good night kiss, don't you?"

The smugness in Leon's voice bothers him to no end, but at the same time he can't entirely blame him for coming to that conclusion because _that's exactly what he wants_. He would rather die than say it out loud, but that fact doesn't make it any less real. A new heat wave burns his cheeks as Emil imagines Leon kissing him good night.

"Ugh, t-that's why I didn't want to tell you in the first place," Emil groans, too embarrassed to come up with a good retort. Plus, as Leon kindly stated before, he absolutely sucks at lying. "Just go to sleep and let me deal with this on my own."

"Mmm. I don't know, I'm not like, sure about that," his playful voice is like the sound of doom for Emil's ears right now, and he just wants to close his eyes and sleep and wake up in the morning with this being just a bad dream. With another growl, eyelids go down, sealing lavender eyes in the darkness. However, as soon as he closes his eyes he hears a soft chuckle coming from his host's throat, and after that comes the rustling sound of sheets being moved. A weight settles over the bed and Leon sits behind him. "Don't growl at me like that, Ice."

"I'll stop growling the day you stop fucking with me. Which is probably never, so let me growl as much as I want and go back to your bed."

Emil can feel fingers tickling his free side, slowly making their way up, from his waist to his shoulder. He tenses slightly under the touch.

"Oh, but Ice, I haven't fucked with you. Yet, at least," he clarifies, and Emil's usually pale face starts to heat up again, just when he thought the blush was definitely dying. Damn Leon for teasing him, damn Lukas for making him need a good night kiss, and damn his fucking pale skin for getting red so easily. He hates how easy it is for him to blush, and especially loathes it at this moment, when the blushing seems to be constant. Whenever he thinks his cheeks are going back to their usual paleness, something happens that makes the red darken, that _something_ being mostly the brunette.

"Leon!" he hisses, having the decency to not yell at him in the middle of the night. He turns around just enough to hit him on the chest, pushing him back and making him fall to the floor before turning back to his previous position, "God, can you be serious for once in your fucking life?"

Again, the only thing that Emil hears is Leon's laugh. They've been friends since they started secondary school, when Emil's family moved from Iceland, and almost from the beginning Leon took a liking to teasing him. It wasn't a problem until Emil started actually wanting those jokes to be true.

"Sorry, Ice, don't get mad," he hears, a smile insinuating in Leon's voice. The weight comes back, pushing down the mattress behind his back, and Emil huffs and shifts away from his friend, edging towards the border of his improvised bed to make some space between them. He hopes this action will shoo Leon away, back to his bed and his dreamland, and he can be left alone to suffer his insomnia, so he's absolutely not expecting the hand that suddenly rests on his shoulder and gently pushes it towards the mattress. He lets himself be guided in an unexpected moment of docility, and looks up searching for Leon's eyes in a silent way of questioning what is he doing.

Emil gets no answer to his question, but doesn't mind it as he loses himself little by little in that golden pools that look more like a light brown in the darkness. He tries to keep calm when Leon's fingertips graze his cheek, but ends up tensing no matter what, and squeezes his eyes shut the moment he notices the Cantonese bending down and closing the distance between their faces. Emil's half expecting (hoping) a kiss to his lips, so he's a little disappointed when it lands on his forehead instead, but at the same time it's so gentle and soft and warm that a happy, giddy feeling starts spreading from his chest.

Leon backs and sits again, looking at him from above, and for some time neither of them dare to move or speak, not wanting to break the silence that lingers there like the seal of an intimate moment. Then, without speaking, Leon lifts the sheets and slips under them with Emil.

"W-what are you…?"

"I'm sleeping with you, I thought it was, like, obvious."

Emil's brain takes his time to process the information and, when he finally realizes what Leon's words mean, the boy swallows and presses his lips together.

"… you won't leave even if I tell you to, will you?" trying to sound annoyed, he makes a big effort to not stutter. How can Leon do things like this without a care? Emil couldn't do something like this even if he wanted to.

"Nope," he hears him shift and feels the sheets being tugged. Leon pulls the blankets over him, making sure he's fully covered before covering himself.

"… ugh, _fine_ ," he agrees, without putting much resistance in the first place. Turning around like before, he gives his back to Leon because he feels more comfortable on his side. He could sleep facing his friend, but having his face too close to his would make him lose any chance to get some sleep. "But keep your hands to yourself."

Not a second after that, a slender yet strong arm makes its way over Emil's side, and he can feel Leon's chest pressing against his back.

"Sorry, Ice, but the mattress is, like, too small," he whispers, his hot breath falling over the pale skin on Emil's nape and making him shudder slightly. Warmness spreads through the Icelander's body, coming not only from his friend, but also from inside his chest. He grunts once again, but doesn't object against the contact, so Leon laughs it off.

Not much later, Emil relaxes in Leon's hug and presses himself a little more against that firm chest.

"… Leon?" even after some minutes, Emil still feels there's something else he must do before going to sleep at last. He calls his friend's name in barely more than a whisper, so he will be heard if the other's awake, but won't wake him up if that's not the case. He receives a sleepy hum as his only answer, and sighs softly to get rid of his anxiety before taking Leon's hand on his own and lifting it to his lips. Emil presses a soft kiss to his friend's knuckles, lowering the hand after that, but not releasing it. "Good night."

Leon smiles, contempt filling his chest, and he nuzzles Emil's nape while intertwining their fingers. He could definitely get used to this.

"Good night, Ice."

* * *

HongIce cuteness, anyone? This idea came to my mind and I just _had_ to write it. Those two are adorable.

Anyway! Reviews, please? I'd love to know what you think~


End file.
